The unknow
by Suikazura
Summary: a boy and girl. a vampire boy a human girl. The long night of the begingingg to the end of becoming a vampire with the man she loves. Rated T but is very mature.


Part 1

Horses glided up to the luminous chateau, pulling carriages filled with aristocrats and nobles of another world. Servants spent their time for last minute preparations. The inside was lit with candles and the outside burned with flaming torches. Everything had to be ready for to night's special ceremony. As the servants prepped and checked, the rest of the guest arrives, and dusk was born once again.

Daphne remained in her chamber. Butterflies soared through her from what led beyond the door to her chamber for when the time came. She was tempted to look, but dared not to. She no longer feared her loves kind, but whether or not if they would except her.

Daphne looked out beyond her window. She saw rows of empty carriages. Footmen stayed perched upon the carriages, while the stable boys cared for the horses. She moved away from the window and lay on her bed trying to relax. She waited for her ladies-in-waiting to bring her attire she would wear for tonight.

Daphne stood up when she heard someone knocking on her chamber door.

"Come in", Daphne yawned tiredly.

Fatigue filled Daphne from all the waiting. There was just too much time left.

To women entered, one a short red head and the other a tall golden blond. They shut the door behind when they were both in the room. They were both beautiful creatures. Time had frozen for the both of them.

They did not speak and tried not to meet their eyes with Daphne's when they curtsied.

The blonde women held a long black bag covering a hanger. The red head held a pair of red silk heels in her delicate hands. The blonde laid the bag on the bed and the head put the heels down beside the bag. Both women left still silenced.

Daphne walked to her bed. The bag had a zipper. She touched the zipper and dragged it down unzipping the bag. The black bag revealed red silk material inside. Daphne quickly slipped off her night gown and began to dress.

Two hours later, Daphne was dressed, but not yet ready for what awaited. She walked over to the golden framed floor length mirror in her room to gaze at herself.

She stepped in front of the mirror and did not see herself. She still saw a young girl that was not ready, but someone that the world of vampires would not look down upon. Even if there are those who might.

The red silk roamed down her long body moving away from her figure. A light blush painted her cheeks from how much the dress revealed. She noticed the small stones enlaced in the gown and her heels were crimson red rubies. Her hair was up in an eloquent style. The heels made taller in appearance and not feel like a mouse, yet she was not one. She feared she may feel that way from tonight's crowd. She had to be ready. Still so much time and nothing to do but wait.

Daphne paced in her room, almost wear a hole through her floor, She waited for then the final knock of her love would be heard and it would be time.

The knock was finally heard. A tall, mysterious handsome man entered the room holding to boxes in his hands.

Daphne turned around to see the stranger, but it was not a stranger. She recognized her love. She ran up and embraced him in a warm hug.

"William", she said happily.

"Sit down', William said with a sneaky grin across his lips, "I have presents for you."

Daphne sat down in a chair, but William remained standing. William gave the boxes to Daphne. One box was larger than the other and both were beautifully wrapped sapphire paper with silver ribbon.

Daphne held the boxes in her hands and looked at them.

"Go on, Open them", William urged her.

Daphne ripped the wrapping paper and opened the small box first. There was a ruby bracelet. She clasped the bracelet on her wrist herself. She opened the larger box and saw a necklace drenched in diamonds and rubies. William took the necklace from her hands.

Daphne stood up and turned her back to William. He placed the necklace around her graceful swan neck.

"Thank you", she told him.'

"I love you very much", William whispered into her ear. He gave her neck a feather kiss. She felt a powerful wave of heat go through her every time his skin met hers.

She turned to face him.

"I love you, but I'm very nervous."

"Don't be. You must be ready and show no fear or they will be charming like a pack of wolves. I'll be there every step of the way right beside you. I love you. You have nothing to fear. No harm will come to my love."

"Then, let us go."

He offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

Once they left her room and began making their way down the stairs, Daphne's smile disappeared. She tightened her grip on William's arm.

The time for change would soon come, but she had to be ready to face the world of her love, the world of vampires.

Part 2

All was not quiet William stopped waling and so did she. Daphne's heartbeat increased. She was a few steps from being in view of the world of vampires. She took a deep breath and the last few steps with no regrets.

"His majesty, King William and his fiancée, Lady Daphne", a young vampire announced.

Daphne kept her grip on William's arm.

Everyone had their eyes on her. She sworn she felt a few daggers piercing her. She held her head high looked straight to the crowd of night crawlers. Time had frozen for them all. There were all beautiful, exotic looking creatures with a glow that shined like the moon in a dark sky. Daphne wondered if she herself would become that way or remain the same when she would become a vampire.

The vampires parted to two sides leaving a walk way I between. William and Daphne walked through the empty passage. At the end, there was an alter set up and two thrones of made of pure gold. Daphne followed William and they both stood in front of the alter that was covered in dark red roses.

William took a hold of Daphne's hand and looked into her eyes. She knew he was sure if his choice and her wanted only her and no one else. He then looked upon the crowd knowing the choice Daphne made.

Daphne still kept her head up. Whatever led ahead she would not look down.

"I bring the women I love, Lady Daphne, here tonight to become my bride and one of our own." William said loud enough for the crowd to hear.

A man from the crowd stepped towards the couple. He was lavished in gold and jewels.

"Tell us, why she deserves the honor of both", the man asked William.

Daphne looked at William and saw he was prepared for such questions if he was asked such questions.

Her heart beat quickened. The might have heard her heart beating. They knew about her past. They know she protected humans against them, vampires. She believed both sides could coexist in peace like all of the other night world creatures. She hopes they knew she had also protected vampires against humans.

She didn't want them to have the knowledge that she had not yet chosen a side. She deeply wanted to stay neutral, but the path Daphne took with William showed what side she had chosen, the vampire.

"Lady Daphne is my one and only love. I have seen her show bravery, courage, and kindness to our kind. She never once pitied us for what we are. She has done much to protect vampires against humans even if it were once the other way around. By being here tonight, she has chosen our side. That should prove she is more than worthy enough. Especially, what she has sacrificed for me.

Daphne felt endeared by William's response and had no doubt he love her more than ever.

The man swept a low bow to the couple and everyone else in the crowd copied him. Daphne saw everyone in the crowd bowing to William and her. She now knew she was accepted.

The crowd rose and William turned Daphne to look at him. William clasped Daphne's left hand with both of his. He looked right at her.

I take Daphne to be my eternal partner. I give you my heart and everything of me", William said.

Daphne's legs were giving out on her. William pulled her close that she was pressed up against his chest. She was blushing exceedingly tomato red.

"Now, it's you turn", he whispered to her so only she could hear.

She stood on her own the best she could and took a deep breath.

"I take William to be my eternal partner. I give him my heart, everything of me, and my soul to take."

William leaned in and kissed her full red lips. The kiss was filled with much love and warmth that Daphne could not stand up at all. She had to fully rely on William for balance and to hold her up.

The crowd applauded for the couple. They were King and Queen of the world of vampires, but Daphne still remained human.

They took their seats in the thrones.

The rest of the night world would continue drinking, dancing, and celebrating the new couple and the bright future that lay ahead of them.

Daphne danced with William and enjoyed the time left she had being human until the celebrating ended. After everything ended, she would be alone with William, her love and the transformation would begin. She would wake up as some one new, but she hoped not someone else she would not know or not recognize.

Right now, she just enjoyed what was left before time did run out and freeze for her.

Part 3

Daphne walked beside William up the stair pass all the quest that had departed. The chateau was a fathomless sea. The servants whisked away what was left from the ceremony and retired to their beds.

When the couple passed the stairs, William picked Daphne up and carries her down a long corridor secluded from everything around.

William held Daphne close, with a free hand he opened the door and they both entered the room.

The color that adorned the room was an impure shade of blood and dark cherry furniture. The bed was cover in bed sheets with a high stitch count.

William sat Daphne down at the edge of the bed and stayed standing. The moon's light that shinned through the glass windows lit the room.

Daphne looked up at William. William looked at her. The time had finally come. She could not turn back. She was ready to be with the man before her for eternity. She knew because they had both given their vows to each other in front of the entire world of vampires. Time would become frozen and human Daphne would be dead. Now to finish everything that had been started.

"Daphne, are you sure. There's no turning back at all", William said.

Daphne stood up looking at William seriously.

"I'm very sure of myself. I knew it was too late to go back once the crowd saw me. I love you. Let us finish everything we started", Daphne smiled.

Daphne wrapped her arms around William's neck and brought both of them closer together. She kissed him.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He hovered above her.

"I love you so much. You've always made me happy and continue too. The more you think it will hurt, so relax and let your mind be free."

"I trust you", she said to him.

William crashed his lips down on hers.

Daphne brought her hand up to Williams's chest and pushed him back. She saw the ravenous urge in his eyes to just bite her and take in her blood.

"Wait", Daphne said with uncertainty.

William sat up and just looked at Daphne with his head cocked to one side. What was wrong? Had she changed her mind, he thought. He had a melancholies expression on his handsome face.

Daphne saw his face and felt guilt and had to say something.

"No, I'm not having second thoughts. I'd just like to be comfortable in some other clothes."

Daphne kissed his cheek and walked away from the bed. William decided to change too.

William wore a black long silk pants and a black long sleeve silk shirt unbuttoned exposing his chest.

Daphne returned from large closet wearing a red silk Victorian nightgown. Her black hair hung down her back. William went over to her and picked her up once again.

"Am I always going to be carrying you to bed", William asked.

"No, but I like have you do it and being in your arms", Daphne replied.

"I can't argue with that. I love having you in my arms."

"Good, because I'm never leaving."

Daphne gave William a innocent kiss on his lips.

"No more scary surprises, my dear. The thought of earlier being true almost killed me." William brought his hand up to Daphne's cheek and swept a few ebony strands behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or make you worry, but shall we", Daphne said,

"Yes, we shall", William smiled.

They were back in the same position they were earlier, but this time William was kissing Daphne with more force. He ran his hand up her side. She gave into his uncontrollable pleasure.

His kisses began to travel down her jaw to the exposed area of her neck that tempted him greatly. He lightly licked the area.

Daphne moaned in pleasure. She couldn't stop. The pleasure of his kisses felt to good. She lightly blushed when the thought of how the pleasure would feel if they went further, but that would have to wait.

William kissed the area where a strong blue vein continuously pulsed. It was time.

"My love, remember what I said."

Daphne relaxed into the bed.

Williams's fangs extended and sank into the skin of her fair fragile neck. His mouth began to fill with warm liquid. He was a ravenous monster. He continued to drink her blood that he had always craved for above any others until he ached no more. William could feel the warmth of her blood flow down his esophagus. It was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted before.

Daphne felt the pain turn to desirable pleasure. She let everything from her mind free and became lost.

William broke his mouth away when his own pain had healed and sat up on the bed. She sat lotus style. He pulled Daphne into his lap holding her close to him.

"You have to drink my blood. Take as much as you can", William said.

Daphne was slightly dazed, but still aware of everything that was happening.

"I know", she replied.

William took his arm and rolled up his sleeve. He bit into his wrist, drawing blood to the surface of his pale skin. He brought his wrist up to Daphne's cold lips.

"Drink", William ordered.

Daphne licked the blood escaping from his wound and instantaneously sprouted fangs like daisies. She bit into his wrist and he received pleasure as she had from him. She drank the sweet nectar of darkness.

Williams's blood surged through Daphne like an electric current. She felt so much control and power, but underneath she was filled with fatigue and needed sleep.

Daphne stopped drinking. She was no longer parched. William pulled his wrist away from her warm lips. His wound healed.

He leaned his forehead against hers. They slowly gazed into each others eyes and were breathing heavily. They kissed once more. William stood up from the bed and tucked Daphne in underneath the warm bed sheets. He walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside her. He pulled Daphne closer against him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight my love", William smirked.

"Goodnight", Daphne smiled.

"Together for eternity."

"Always", she said.

There eyes closed and they both drifted to sleep with smiles meeting each other in the land of dreams.

When night would come, Daphne would awake to her new life with William. She was now more radiant than any female vampire. They would be together for all eternity, not as vampires or King and Queen of the world of vampires, but as lovers who love each other dearly.


End file.
